Starlight
by bnaturalboy
Summary: Something happens to Bella, leaving Edward and Jacob alone. Some interesting things happen. EdwardJacob Slash. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Starlight ****- ****By Jordan Stafford**

**A/N - This story contains some controversial elements. That being said, enjoy!**

**Chapter One -**

_**Edward's Pov -**_

Here I am, highschool graduation, take 20. Granted, this one is a bit different, I have the most beautiful girl in the universe by my side, but if I have to hear "Pomp and Circumstance" one more time I may just eat the band director.

These last few months have been the greatest of my life, all 107 years of it. Even with the disastrous events involving that dog, Jacob Black, sneaking past ol' Charlie Swan with Bella has given me feelings of giddiness I thought I would never feel again. Bella's little bout of recklessness in my absence nearly killed her, and me in the process. And running around with that pack of mangy werewolves, ugh, she still reeks of them. But nothing could ever take away my love for her, not even those irritating, half-canines she calls 'friends'.

_**Jacob's Pov -**_

Why won't that blood sucker leave? I've been sitting in this car for six hours waiting for him to get away from Bella so I can try to apologize for the way I acted. I know she saw me, this Rabbit's pretty recognizable. Thank you Charlie, for setting a deadline at 11:00 for him to get out of the house, and then ignoring it, it's gotta be at least 1:30. Thank God Sam doesn't know I'm here. If he knew I was this close to Edward Cullen and his girlfriend, it would not be good for me. Damn vampire, he kept me from seeing Bella's graduation. If it weren't for that treaty I'd tear him limb from cold limb if I got the chance.

_**Edward's Pov -**_

"Edward, will you kiss me?"

"Of course my dear." Oh, her voice is music to my ears as I bend down and gently, taking great care so that only our lips touch and not my venomous, razor-sharp teeth. Every kiss with her is magic, even after a year together. We just got rid of the last guest from our graduation party, Mike Newton, and now Charlie is kicking me out as well. Ordinarily I would just sneak in her window and stay with her all night, but I haven't eaten in a while and I must prepare for the hunt.

_**Jacob's Pov -**_

Finally! He's leaving, now's my chance to talk to Bella. As I walk over to her window and climb the big tree into her room, I have the strongest feeling of apprehension. Maybe it has something to do with those dreams I've been having lately: I'm laying in a meadow, feeling in love with the person next to me, but when I turn over it's not _Bella_ next to me, but that Edward Cullen. And when he leans in to kiss me, I wake up in a sweat every night, thankful that no one else can see what I'm dreaming, or would it be nightmaring? No bother, obviously I'm not gay, I had that crush on Bella, so I must be straight, right?

I eventually reach her window and kick, and the look on her face as she sees me is enough to make me laugh out loud.

"Jacob, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I've come to apologize for the way I acted towards you. You were my best friend and I threw you out like trash, so, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, but isn't this a little late?"

"This was the first time I could find you without your _boyfriend._" I'm sure the revulsion in my voice was extremely obvious, but at the same time I felt a twinge of jealousy that scared the crap out of me. What were these strange feelings?

"Jacob, you still there?" Her question snapped me out of my reverie.

"Yeah, I'm listening."

"You really hurt me that day in the woods, I don't know if I can completely forgive you out of the blue like this."

"Ouch. But Bells, we have such a good time together."

"I know, that's what makes my decision so difficult. I just don't know what to do, Jacob."

Both of our heads snapped to the door when Charlie let out an extra loud snore.

"Okay, Bells, I'll let you get some sleep and think about it."

"Thanks Jacob, maybe I'll see you later."

"Bye, Bella."

I climbed down from her window and immediately began running towards the woords. I had all these emotions, hurt, confusion, anger, that I just had to let them out. I changed in mid-step and didn't stop running until dawn.

_- Two weeks later -_

_**Edward's Pov - **_

"Edward, tell me about your past girlfriends."

I was out with Bella buying her dinner and having a nice conversation when she sprung this one on me. Sometimes I really wished she wasn't the only one immune to my mind-reading.

"Well, as you know, you're my first steady girlfriend, but before you there was Jessica, and before her there was Drew Barrymore.."

"No way! you dated Drew Barrymore?"

"Yeah, that was before she was really famous. Before her there was Samantha, and Greta, and then Gertrude was my only girlfriend while I was human." I didn't feel the need to tell her about John and Robert, after all, it _was_ the 60's. Even though they were really good boyfriends, that part of my life was over.

"Really? you only had one girlfriend as a human?"

"Yeah, I guess I was a bit of a dork."

"I don't believe Edward Cullen was ever anything less than the God I see before me. Anyway, did you ever tell them about you?"

"Nope, and somehow they never figured it out."

She finished her pizza and we headed out for a drive. She insisted on driving, partly because she was afraid of my driving and partly because she loves my Vanquish. I wanted to get her one, but, typical and adorable Bella, she hung on to that truck of hers. As she pulled into the her driveway, her father came out to "check" on us, more like spy.

He was still angry from when Alice whisked Bella away to Italy to save my life after I thought she died, but of course we couldn't tell him that. But finally, since we graduated from high school and she was technically an adult, he was beginning to loosen up.

"Edward, can I talk to you for a minute, away from my daughter?" It was more of an order than a request.

"I know that you spent last night in Bella's room." Oh crap. How did he find out?

"George from down the street had a bad night with his arthritis and while he was up, he saw Bella's light on. The only conclusion is you were in her room."

"Mr. Swan, I can assure you I was at home sleeping all night last night. Perhaps Bella just couldn't sleep herself."

"It's a possibility, but either way, I'm taking her camping this weekend, sort of a father-daughter thing, to talk about an appropriate relationship."

"Okay sir, no offense, but what does this have to do with me?"

"Just lettin' you know that we wouldn't be here."

"Thank you, I'll be looking forward to your return."

"Alright, see ya on Monday"

And that was what started it all.

**A/N - Thanks for reading you guys..hope you liked it. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thanks for the support you guys. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chaper and I hope you do this one as well. **

**Disclaimer - I forgot to add this last chapter. I do not own Twilight or any other book in the series. So I don't own the characters. I just own the idea.**

**Chapter Two -**

_**Jacob's Pov -**_

Sam and I were out with the rest of the group hunting down a vampre in the woods North of Forks. I had a suspicion it was that Victoria character Balla has been so afraid of after we took down Laurent earlier in the year. All of a sudden I got it. I would recognize that smell anywhere.

Definitely Victoria, and close.

Then I heard a scream that chilled me to the bone. We all raced over, growling and planning the whole way. And then I saw her.

"Bella! Oh my God!"

She was barely recognizable. Bites all over her neck, broken bones, and scratches all over her body.

"Jacob! Get over here!" I looked over at Sam and saw the true extent of Victoria's rage. Charlie, dead on the ground, gun in hand, always the sherriff. A tent crumpled on the ground, and the blood. This wasn't just a feeding, it was a massacre.

I was so furious I immediately changed, along with everyone else. But I told them I wanted to handle this on my own. They were hesitant, but eventually caved in. They knew I could so they all left. Once they were gone I began howling and crying like never before.

_**Edward's Pov -**_

"Edward, I just saw something I think you should know about." Alice's voice alone sent a chilld through me that made me even colder than normal. She knew I would immediately see it in her mind.

"Holy crap Alice, what the Hell?" It was a vision of Victoria killing Bella and Charlie. I raced off towards their campsite without second thought. I knew my car was faster, but not much, so I ran. As fast as I could, not even breathing the whole time.

I made it the whole 20 miles in 7 minutes. But I was too late. I couldn't hear anything but grieving, a grieving person I was repulsed by. I stepped through the trees into the clearing where just moments before my Isabella has been enjoying a weekend with her Father. And now, I couldn't even bring myself to say it. I looked around at the rest of the campsite and that was when I saw him. What was that dog doing here? Oh right, he and Bella became friends while I was gone.

I had been so wrapped up in my own emotions I hadn't even noticed that he was there, and sitting over her body no less. Seeing him there, crying and half-naked, I had the strongest feeling of understanding. Until he looked at me.

_**Jacob's Pov -**_

"What are you doing here, bloodsucker?!" I screamed. For a brief moment my anger overshadowed my intense sadness.

"It appears i'm here for the same reason you are, dog." He tried to be cool about it, but even Helen Keller could have heard the mourning in his voice. At that moment I realized just how much we had in common. Huge secrets we could tell no one else, a love for the girl laying dead in my arms, and, I guessed, a burning desire to avenge her death.

As he got up to leave I quickly asked where he was going.

"To my house. Someone has to tell her mother about this and arrange a funeral." I could tell how much it hurt him to even be near the site."Stay here and protect her, I'm sure even a Werewolf can do that."

"Wait! Don't leave just yet!" As much as I loathed him and all the Cullen, I need to be with the one person who understood the depth of my loss.

"What, is that job too hard for you?"

"No, never mind." I couldn't appear too weak, and that erotic dream was still wreaking havoc with my mind. I had accepted being bisexual. The dreams were becoming more frequent and harder to deny.

But surely I wasn't in love with a Vampire? every fiber of my body screamed no, but this was too similar to my dream for me to be comfortable. Thankfully he left quickly to return to his "Family", more like a cabal, but as he was leaving, I couldn't help but wish he would stay.

_**Edward's Pov -**_

I could barely bring myself to move, much less run home. I wandered aimlessly, contemplating what just happened. I knew I had to accept what happened, otherwise I would go crazy. But that didn't help the emptiness in my heart where there once was joy. I wanted to die right then and there, but first, her death had to be avenged. I would kill Victoria the first chance I got. This thought stymied the aching depression enough to allow me to hurry home and inform everyone what happened. Alice had told them what she had seen, but once they all saw my face they knew it was true. Esme came over and put her arm around my shoulders as the sobs rocked my body. Emmett offered to help me clean up the campsite so no one would find it and suspect the truth, but I said I already had someone.

"Who?" Carlisle asked.

"Jacob Black." I replied."He found her before I did."

"What?! But he's one of _them._ He'll kill you!" Screamed Rosalie

"No, he can't. The treaty prevents it, otherwise it would be all-out war." I assured her.

"Well, still, he's a Werewolf!"

"Yeah, but there's something different about him. I don't know what it is, but I don't think he's like Sam and the others." I couldn't put my finger on it, perhaps it was just the depression putting my emotions in chaos, but when we were talking, I don't know, I just wanted to help him, as if going through this state of mourning with someone else would dull the pain. I asked Esme to call Bella's mother and see what she wanted done as far as arrangements. Once that was settled I began walking back to the campsite so I could deal with the mess there.

_**Jacob's Pov -**_

Once Edward had left, I began cleaning up. I moved the bodies, careful not to damage them any further. Once that was done, I gathered everything else up in the remains of the tent, ready for the nearest dumpster. I started putting dirt on the blood, as much to clean up as for Edward's sake. Bella, oh it hurt to think of her, had once told me how her blood tempted him more than anyone else's, and I wanted to remove that temptation. My mind was on autopilot, completely distracted from the world.

It was all I could do to just stay here and wait for Edward to return. Being this near the scene made me want to lay down and cry, but the tears wouldn't come. It seemed as if the universe wanted to bring me down. Just as our relationship, or lack thereof, was becoming good again, she was torn away from me. It just seemed so unfair. Then I heard Edward returning and prepared myself for a whole new set of emotions. We silently agreed that he should carry Bella back to town, and I would get Charlie. I could tell it was a strain for him, but out of defense I didn't offer to help. Even if I had, I don't know if I would have carried her, how he ever did it amazes me. We arrived at the coroner's office and and explained they had been attacked by the wolf pack in those woods. How ironic that I had been mistaken as one of those wolves, and blamed for killing those people, even if we were trying to save them. After that we went back to the woods to decide what to do next.

"Obviously we can't let her live now," He said, "This was the final straw."

"I agree, but she's already had a day's head start. Even for us, it won't be easy." I replied.

"Why do you say "us", as if you're coming with me?" He exclaimed.

"I guess I just assumed..." It was true, I did assume that from this point on, we were in this together.

"Even with your extra powers, you're tracking skills don't match mine, Edward, it would take you twice as long without me."

"I can find her just fine, Jacob, with or without your dog senses." It was odd because that was the first time he had said my name, and not some insult.

"Well, whether you want me to or not, I'm coming. Bella was my best friend, and I have just as much right as you to avenge her."

"Fine, just meet me here in an hour, and don't slow me down."

Thus, the hunt was on.

_**Edward's Pov -**_

I got to hand it to him, he wasn't late. An hour later, as promised, there he was, nothing but the clothes on his back and a pack of matches.

"Sure I can't talk you out of this?" I wondered aloud.

"Once hundred percent." Came the reply.

"Well then, don't slow me down." For the next six hours not a word was spoken, just the sound of our footsteps and quiet grunts as he determined which way would lead us to Victoria.

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right about his tracking abilities. That bitch was too far away for me to sense her, but at least he kept us on the right track. We continued on this way for a while, until I sensed he was getting tired, so I asked if he wanted to stop for the night.

"Oh, thanks. I thought you'd never ask." Damn mortal weakness.

"Fine, find a place to sleep and I'll keep watch." He climbed up a tree and I followed, bitter that he had to sleep at all. The fury of my beloved, my Cantante's, death was so fresh that even if I was mortal I felt as if I could go all night. These thoughts kept my mind occupied until a snore brought me back to attention.

I glanced over at Jacob and realized it was the first chance I had gotten to really look at him. It was as if he had no body fat at all. You could see every muscle on his chest, perfectly outlined, and I was forced to admit that, based on my minimal romantic experience with those of my own gender, that he was attractive. At the same time I realized the situation he had gotten himself into. He was so young and had challenged one of the most formidable opponents imaginable. Not only was Victoria supernaturally strong, which both of us were, but she was a beast backed into a corner, making her doubly dangerous. At that moment I felt a need to protect him. I realized that no matter what our differences were, we were a team now, and that we would both make sure the other arrived home safely at the end of this.

**A/N - So? What do you think? Review and tell:)**


End file.
